Sildonia Pharos
"When I hunt, I kill. Nothing is Pure and Perfect, Such things only belong to The Goddess." "Truly, I believed Sinners are objects of spite, but my hands had been bathed in them. Regardless, if I can continue to serve with these filthy hands, I'll try to the best I can" Background: It was said that being born is a blessing, either a commoner or a noble, but in the family of Pharos, such blessing does not exist. Being the last born of The Family of Pharos, Sildonia had to shoulder the burden of expectations, but she had been deemed a damned set from the family whose reputation has been known as notorious instead of noble, known and nicknamed "Arsonists". Her siblings have been known all over the land as famous torturers, but almost none returned to the clan for a long time. She trained herself day and night in order to control and perfect Her family arts called "Inferno magic". Her hardship earned her an esteemed position in The Order as an Intelligence Officer, but many alleged her to be sponging her family to give her an easy way to climb, her family is unbound by The Order of Humans, and thus able to freely to act as they wish but it was only because of their overly zealotry that it was possible. So, in order to etch her name to the history, she came up with an irradical, sometimes bordering with insanity, new methods of interrogation and inquiries as thesis that has been employed as standard for The Inquisition later on. She rose quickly as a Cadet Inquisitor after passing the tests as an Intelligence Officer, however, her diabolical personality soon find use of the Inquisitor job. Using the victims of The Order's Purge, she perfected the technique she submitted that has become her trademark signature, however,it is not considered as an achievement by The Ministorum, instead, she is being labelled with a Black label and was assigned a Supervisor, which reported her actions. It is allegedly the reason why her progress has stopped at The Rank of High Inquisitor. She soon finds herself out of the street, at some shady and filthy bar. With a report of her being discharged at hand, she grabbed a glass of beer and drunk it, uncaring of the world around her as she starts to indulge herself, but before she could completely immerse herself in it, she was stopped by a man that expresses concern and disappointment of her, yet still considers her as a human being. She finds out the identity of the man as a Scholar from Mist Continent that has turned into The Order's Branch as a safeguard of his clan safety named Zi Wen Ren, it was a little hard for her to pronounce, but before she could voice it, he said to call him "Ren Leonhart", showing a great insight and his memory of her achievements, it caused a mixed feelings to well inside her. He continued to cheer her on until one day, She finally got a notification, which she lets out a gasp. Her sudden discharge was a period of test and the assassins that were assigned to monitor her had concluded that she is unbreakable, as it reveals. It also contains a strange envelope with a crest she has never seen before, and even when she tried to find Ren, he is nowhere to be found as she concluded that he might have returned to his own branch of service, though, she has somewhat decided to treat him better rather than something similar to "Working friends", as she accepted the damnation. Personality: a Person like a fire, She is a girl like she was really born within the flames of hell. She is compassionate and warm like that of a small flame, and merciless and incredible as a volcano. She won't hesitate to engage in casual conversation, as she does in conversing with her enemies and victims. As she doesn't have any subordinates, and her existence is particularly unwritten in the history book. It give her The Freedom and Bane, whilst she is able to help anyone peaceful and in need, she is always suspected and always had trouble in Formal Meetings or in Trial, but it was no obstacle for her as she shrugged them off. She also believed that nothing is pure including herself, and sees anything around her with suspicion of heresy, but it doesn't hinder her solid faith of The Holy Teachings and progress of her tasks. With full knowledge of her diabolic nature created by the basic genetics of her family, she has turned out to be one of the most tolerant enforcers in the mask of formal inquisition officer, even against mamonos, deserters or even blasphemers. Ability Cursed Part: Phoenix's Feather: a Cursed Part only given to Lord Executioners. Instead of harnessing the power of light, They used the power of the abyss to enforce loyalty and discipline and to keep the soldiers in line from the underground. Phoenix's feather is engraved in her right eye that at the same time, turned her into a Humanoid fire that reach the temperature of Inferno, her arrows are shaped like feathers when she used it, thus the name. Inferno magic: An unique and even more powerful version than The Blue Flame magic. Inferno magic uses a theory of ectoplasm and fuel of the soul to start an arson within the mortal realms, and due to the fueled ectoplasm fueled with hatred, the temperature easily melts any kind of Uncommon materials in this world with only a few could stand against it's hellish heat. Category:Order Category:Characters